


Karlnap Comfort Oneshots

by RussianChemical



Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angstifyoublink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianChemical/pseuds/RussianChemical
Summary: Straight to that happy feeling comfort, there's angst if you blink here and there. Other than that, I'll only write comfort fics! Request anything you'd like to see. Hope you enjoy them :) If you draw anything, please tag me on Twitter/Instagram @SmallFryPhoneix.
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Karlnap Comfort Oneshots

Over and over, weaving through his delicate fingers, the rough medical fabric covered the fresh bruises. Each exploring a new shade of the cooler color spectrum, tainting his once smooth knuckles. He sat between the broader brunette's knees, head pressed against the slick black fabric that cloaked the sun kissed skin that adorned the other’s body. Elbows elevated by the knees set on each side, he watched as the bandage glided across his palm. Sunlight danced across the hazelnut hair that hovered his vision, breeze briefly uncovering his partner's eyes. 

"Do you ever tire of wrapping my wounds?" He spoke up, sweeping the terra-cotta strands embellishing his face to the best of his ability. Tilting back to profile the sharp features softening with each word he spoke. Yet, words were never spoken, laughter replacing the silence.

The warmth attending his hands left, now tracing the freckles peppered across the bridge of their nose. They trembled from the laughter, caressing each passing. It was more of an answer he could've asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> They may be a little short, I write these for my personal self indulgence, but I figured it'd make someone else just as happy.


End file.
